deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
Deus Ex: Human Revolution walkthrough
This page contains information regarding the progress sequence of the main plot and a list of all the side missions of Deus Ex: Human Revolution. For more detailed information, see the articles on individual missions. Detroit (part 1) Main missions * Prologue - Welcome to the Revolution * M1 - Back in the Saddle * M1 - Securing Sarif's Manufacturing Plant * M2 - Neutralize the Terrorist Leader * M3 - Extraction * M4 - Tying Up Loose Ends * M5/M6 - Investigating the Suicide Terrorist * M5/M6 - Visiting the L.I.M.B. Clinic * M7 - Stopping the Transmission * M8 - Extraction (2) * M9 - The Transmission * M10 - Following the Clues in Highland Park * M11 - Whispers of Conspiracy Side quests *Paging Adam Jensen *Lesser Evils *One Good Turn Deserves Another *Motherly Ties *Cloak & Daggers *Voices from the Dark *Acquaintances Forgotten (Part 1) Hengsha (part 1) Main missions *M1 - Hunting the Hacker *M2 - Gaining Access to Tai Yong Medical *M3/M1 - Searching For Proof *M4/M2 - Entering the Dragon's Lair Side quests *Rotten Business *Shanghai Justice *Bar Tab Montreal Main missions *M1 - Confronting Eliza Cassan Side quests *None Detroit (part 2) Main missions *M1 - Confronting Sarif *M2 - Finding Isaias Sandoval *M3/M1 - Cashing in Old Favors Side quests *Acquaintances Forgotten (Part 2) *Smash the State Hengsha (part 2) Main missions *M1/M2 - Find Vasili Sevchenko's GPL Device *M2/M3 - You Scratch My Back, I'll Scratch Yours *M3/M4 - Stowing Away Side quests *A Matter of Discretion *Corporate Warfare *Talion A.D. Singapore Main missions *M1 - Rescuing Megan and Her Team Side quests *None Panchaea Main missions *M1 - Shutting Down Darrow's Signal Side quests *None Boss battle strategy guide Please go to the required boss battle page for detailed description regarding tactics. *Lawrence Barrett boss battle *Yelena Fedorova boss battle *Jaron Namir boss battle *Zhao Yun Ru and Hyron Project boss battle Augmentations guide To see what augmentations you should have according to your play style, please go to Augmentations guide page. Achievements To see the entire list of achievements and the ways to get them, please visit the achievements page. Experience by area To see the entire list of all available XP rewards with strategic tips on how to maximize the XP, please go to Experience by area page. Locations of collectible Praxis Kits To see the entire list of locations where you can find Praxis Kits, please go to Praxis Kit page. Weapon Mods To see the entire list of locations where you can find or purchase weapon mods, please go to the Weapon mods page. Unique eBooks (XP books) To see the entire list of locations where you can find unique eBooks, please go to the Doctorate page. Quest Items To see the entire list of quest-specific items along with corresponding quests, please go to Quest items page. Passwords and keycodes Passwords To see a list of every Terminal and Security Terminal password in Deus Ex: Human Revolution, please refer to the Passwords page. Keycodes To see the list of every keycode in Deus Ex: Human Revolution, please refer to the Keycodes page. Conversations To see a list of every person's personality type, please go to the Social Enhancer page. The dialogue challenge page gives general information on dialogue challenges. Downloadable content *The Missing Link walkthrough Video Walkthrough Guide *Pacifist Walkthrough - Full Story - No Commentary ru:Прохождение Deus Ex: Human Revolution Category:Walkthroughs Walkthrough